1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device for a touch sensing and 3-dimensional image display and a driving method thereof, and in particular, relates to a display device for a touch sensing and autostereoscopic 3-dimensional image display and a driving method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
These days, services to be implemented for high-speed transmission of information which are based on a high-speed information network are expected to be developed for multimedia services on the basis of digital terminals that process text, audio, and images at high speeds from services that are used to listen and speak such as a current phone service and ultimately developed to an ultra-space type of realistic 3-dimensional information and communication service which gives realistic feeling and is stereoscopically viewed, felt, and enjoyed beyond time and space.
In general, a 3-dimensional image which displays objects in three dimensions is realized by stereo vision through both eyes. Binocular disparity generated by a visual disparity between both eyes, i.e., a distance between both eyes of approximately 65 mm, may be an important factor of 3D viewing. That is, left and right eyes view different 2D images, and when both images are transferred to the brain through the retinas, the brain accurately fuses the images to reproduce a depth effect and a reality effect of the original 3D image. The ability is generally referred to as stereography.
The 3D image display device makes use of binocular disparity and includes a stereoscopic polarizing scheme and a time-division scheme, and an autostereoscopic parallax-barrier scheme, a lenticular scheme, and a blinking light scheme depending on whether or not an observer wears specialized glasses. Among them, to divide a left eye image and a right eye image of the autostereoscopic 3-dimensional image display device, an additional panel is required in addition to the display panel.
A contemporary display device often includes a touch sensing capability that allows touch sensing when a user touches a screen attached to the display device. As described above, the touch sensing display device has an advantage over other input devices since it allows a user to perform input without an additional input device. However, an additional touch sensing panel is needed in addition to the display panel.
Therefore, in order to implement touch sensing capability and display a 3-dimensional image, a panel for touch sensing and a panel for display for the 3-dimensional image are included, and thus, the manufacturing cost of the display device and the thickness thereof may be increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.